The Data Management, Analysis and Resources Dissemination Core will support the goals of the Broad Genomic Center for Infectious Diseases (GCID) by providing the software infrastructure and tools required for resource and data management, tracking, analysis and dissemination. The Data Core will leverage existing systems and the significant expertise of its personnel to establish and maintain an efficient resource and sample management process, develop a central data management and analysis infrastructure to support the scientific goals of the center, and ensure that high quality data are released rapidly to the scientific community in accordance with NIAID guidelines and instructions. The software infrastructure will flexibly and scalably support large-scale genome assembly, annotation, variant identification, transcriptome reconstruction, phylogenetic and functional comparisons and metagenomic data processing and analysis